Mobile application developers are using an increasing number of third-party services to provide additional features and capabilities in their mobile applications. Accessing these third-party services often require application programming interface (API) keys provided by the third-party services. Managing these API keys can be a burden for the mobile application developers. Similarly, managing the permissions associated with the API keys can be a burden for the third-party services. Regardless, mobile application developers still wish to use third-party services and third-party services still wish to provide additional features to the mobile applications.